Marine Corps Mordecai
by Acestin
Summary: Mordecai signs up for the USMC after Margaret leaves, where he learns lives to short and you make to many mistakes in life to go on like he is.


**Before I start, I cant indent and space my paragraph so the star ( * ) will represent the end of a paragraph. This may or may not be a one shot, depends how well it does. Well some back round first! After Margaret left for college, Mordecai signed up for the USMC (United States Marine Corps) because he felt as if he had nothing to live for but his country. And I was half-way down with the story before I forgot to add this, since Mordecai signed up for the Marines pretty soon after the whole Margret thing, he only meet CJ once, and that Love Bot 2 ticket thing never happened...**

* * *

><p>"Come on man. Mordecai please don't" Rigby said as he was holding onto Mordecai's leg to slow him down, while being dragged through the house, "Rigby, I have already enlisted, if I don't attend Im AWOL."<br>"But..but... what if-"  
>"Rigby, I promise I'll come back."<br>"Fine!" Rigby says as he lets go of Mordecai and runs out the back door. As Mordecai walks into the living room, Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle man, and High five Ghost standing there, surprising him. Benson walks up to Mordecai with a sad expression. "I don't like seeing you go Mordecai, but if you feel you need to do this I wont stop you..."  
>"We all don't want to see you go." Pop says in a vary depressed voice. Eileen walks in, "Sorry I'm late for the good-bye pa-...get-togeather." Mordecai mentally giggles that Eileen almost called it a party. "Its ok Eileen..." Mordecai says as he hugs her. "If Margaret comes back, give her my best wishes." *<p>

After a heart full good-bye from everyone, Benson drives Mordecai to the Corps Recruit Training Depot. "Lisen, Mordecai, I have no problem with you being a Marine, but you also being an infantryman... it... it scares me... it scares all of us."  
>"Benson, I will be fine. don't worry about me, I don't want to be in combat as much as you guys, but its the only thing I can do. Just act as if you fired me..."<br>"Ok, but when you come back and you need a place to stay, the house is always open, Il even keep Rigby around, of course I will make him pay rent but still."  
>"Oh well you should just kick him out now..." they both let out a laugh. They pull up to the Corps Recruit Training Depot, and after a teary good-bye and hug, Mordecai gets out. "Tell everyone I love them, and if Margaret asks about me, just tell her I went away for a while, I don't want her to worry." Mordecai never told Margaret because after she felt for college, she got a new phone and new number and hasn't told anyone, not even Eileen. "Well bye Benson..." Mordecai says in realization that he wont see his friends untill after training. "Bye Mordecai" Benson reply proudly. Mordecai jogs off. *<p>

After close to a month of training, Mordecai made some new friends, they are infantrymen just like him. Mordecai was issued a M16A4, Beretta M9, OKC-3S bayonet (knife). His buddys have the same load out. They are all on a cargo plane headed for Iraq, just gurdes for a base, nothing that bad. After a few weeks Mordecai is actually liking it. Its fun when there's downtime, full-filling when he's guarding, and just funny when they all get drunk. He calls the park every Saturday, everyone is happy to hear him, they all miss him and vise versa. But for few weeks, nobody hears from him. But as december rolls in Mordecai gets a leave from duty. He was surprised to hear one of his friends he made in boot-camp became a drill instructor, and was able to get the government to loan him a HUMVEE for his whole leave. He didn't call the park to tell him that he got to surprise them. As he pulls up to the park he can see everyone in the living room look out the window in horror as they see the HUMVEE. Mordecai gets out and sees there faces light up. He walks into the house and everyone shouts, "MORDECAI!" After a great day of drinking egg-nog and laughter, Mordecai turns in on the couch, since Eileen and Rigby finally got together and Benson let her stay with Rigby in the old room. *

Mordecai wakes up a couple of hours later, he is use to it being day at this time in Iraq. 'Jet lag...' Mordecai thinks to himself as he checks the clock, 3 AM, not as early as he thought, he decides to start his day by taking a shower. He looks at himself in the mirror and looks at his dog tags plus some other dog tags. 'Miss you Mark, Jack, Ryan.' ,Mordecai remembers as he holds onto the dog tags as he gets in the shower. After a nice warm shower Mordecai walks out...and straight into Eileen. "I'm sorry...Mordecai?" Eileen says in confusion. "What are you doing up this early?" Mordecai quickly puts on a shirt.  
>"Uhh... jet lag...I'm use to start work at this time."<br>"That reminds me *yawn* where were you stationed, I always forget to ask Rigby."  
>"Iraq, somewhere near Baghdad."<br>"Wow... you were in Iraq? I thought we pulled out?"  
>"The people who were fighting ya... but I was playing guard duty.<br>"Well, I need to take a shower, I still work at the Coffee Sop."  
>"I was going to head there later really..."<br>"There was something I was going to tell you about the Coffee Shop really but I forget what it was, anyway Il see you soon."  
>"You too." *<p>

After a few hours of chilling', Mordecai gets up to dress right for the day, he almost put on his Marine Combat Fatigues by mistake, 'No', Mordecai thought, 'You not out there anymore, Mordecai.' He grabs a huggy t-shirt from his suitcase he hasn't worn since he for training and a pair of pants, 'What the hell, might as well grab my hat' (his hat is the hat from his fatigues) as he looks out to see the sunny day. He takes the HUMVEE, that has been refurbished on the inside to be like a normal(ish) car. As he pulls up to the Coffee Shop and parks, he sees a few people staring at his HUMVEE, but then carrying on about their business. He walks in to see Eileen serving someone. He decides not to bother her as he sits down. After a few moments Eileen comes up to him, "How may I help you, sir?", 'Sir?' Mordecai thought in surprise, "Eileen its me, Mordecai." he says laughing, taking off his hat.  
>"Oh, Im sorry, you look so different."<br>"How?" Eileen blushes.  
>"You look a lot more muscular..." Eileen was right, Mordecai realized how buff he got and couldn't help but flex and caches a few glimpse from the girls in the shop. "Eileen, who is that?" Mordecai's eyes widen at the familiar voice and looks behind Eileen to find Margaret behind the counter, "Oh... that's what I wanted to tell you earlier Mordecai, I'm sorry." Eileen says as she looks down. "It's ok Eileen I promise, I dealt with becoming a Marine, I can handle this." Mordecai says in a whisper, "Hey Margaret! How are you doing?" Mordecai says as he leans into her view from the counter. "Mordecai?! Is that you?!" Margaret says as she walks from behind the counter. "Ya...ya... I thought you were in college Margaret?"<br>"Ya I dropped out, I lost interest." Margaret gets close to enough to notice how big he has gotten and she blushes. "W-wow... have umm... you been working out?" Eileen has already walked away without being noticed. "Umm no... I havent, but I guess being a Marine, you get your muscle standard issue." He laughs at the joke but Margaret is surprised by it.  
>"You're a... a Marine?"<br>"Hasnt anyone told you?"  
>"No..."<br>"Well ya... I'm a Marine... call me Marine Corps Mordecai." He laughs at another Marine joke.  
>"Well anyway, my parents have been asking about you, they have been wondering were you went, my dad really likes you because of that whole 'manenball' thing."<br>"Oh ya? Thats... good... I guess."  
>"Anyway, their renewing there vows this weekend and I was wondering if you want to come?"<br>"Like a date?"  
>"W-WHAT! N-no! I mean my parents have asked about you so..." Margaret flushes a furious red. "I understand I was joking... is it formal?" Mordecai asks, laughing a bit.<br>"Yes"  
>"Tell me the details later, I have to go" Mordecai hands Margaret his number.<br>"O-ok. Bye"  
>"Bye" As Mordecai gets into his HUMVEE he thinks to himself, 'Wow, that went a lot easier than I thought, guess it's since I-' Mordecai shakes his head as the dark memoire comes back. *<p>

After awhile of driving, his phone vibrates, he got a text from a unknown number,

_**Hey its Margaret, the renewing is at 3 PM, I forget where it is so I'll call my parents and ask them and text you.**_

Mordecai decides to save the number as a contact under Marg. Just as he gets done saving he gets another text from her.

_**Funny, its at the park, so you wont have much trouble finding the place. Lol.**_

'Ya funny' Mordecai thinks as he gets another text.

_**Oh! I can't drive there, my car is in the shop, you need to pick me up around 2:30 PM. I live at the same apartment complex, but My new apartment is 3B. Bye! ***_

Mordecai pulls into the park as he reads the text. He learned how to quickly read and drive from doing some light recon in Iraq. "Hey Rigby, Eileen." He greets the couple as they snuggle and play video games. "Hey" they say together, too focused to really pay attention to Mordecai. 'If I want to be well-rested, then a nap now and drink energy drinks later.' "I need to sleep in your room guys."  
>"Alright, take the bed, I took it after you left." Eileen says as she bets Rigby. Mordecai goes up the steps into the old room, 'Funny, its the same, just less trashed.' He thought as he looked over the room. He takes his shirt and pants off as he slips onto his old bed. *<p>

Mordecai wakes up, 'No dream this time, good.' Mordecai says to himself as he smiles. He checks the clock, 1:15 PM, plenty of time to get ready. He gets up and walks out as he sees Skips. "Hey there." Skips says in his monotone, raspy voice.  
>"Hey Skips." Mordecai replies.<br>"Wow Mordecai, you got nice tattoos." Mordecai forgot all about his tattoos. One is a USMC Skull on his right arm, a list of names on his other arm, and the USMC logo on his back. "Thanks Skips." Mordecai replies to Skips complement. Mordecai gets a shower and puts on his USMC formal wear. He tells everyone thats there that he will be at the renewing of the vows in the park. As he drives to Margreats apartment he cant help but feel... proud... of himself... As he pulls up to Margret's apartment complex he texts her,

_**Im here, do you want me to come get you or are you going to come out?**_

A few minutes later, a beautiful, red bird appears in a... red dress... Mordecai thought this was funny considering she was already red. His phone vibrates,

_**Where are you? I don't see you, all I see is a funny looking humer-type car.**_

He laughs as he texts back.

_**Thats me...**_

He sees Margaret check her phone then he honks the horn. She blushes as he gets in. "I'm so sorry, I'm so embarrassed!"  
>"Margaret, its fine, you don't normally see these HUMVEES out on these roads. After a few minutes of silent driving, Margaret breaks the silence, "So... what do you do... as a Marine I mean."<br>"Well, I'm a infantrymen."  
>"Oh so you're a combat man?"<br>"Well yes and no. See, I was stationed-  
>"You were stationed?! Where?"<br>"Baghdad..."  
>"Thats in... Iraq, right?"<br>"Ya but don't worry, I was just guarding a base." All was fine untill she asked something personal. "Why did you join the Marines?" 'SHIT! Should I tell her the real reason or tell her a lie?... Lie will be easier for her to swallow.' "I joined because I couldn't figure out what I wanted to do, then I seen a USMC ad then poof! I enlisted. I enlisted right after y-" Mordecai stops him self from finishing that sentence. "What? You enlisted right after what?" Mordecai says curiously. "Uhhh...right after... uhhh... I-I can't really remember." Mordecai says as he blushes as red as a cherry. "Ok Mordecai, whatever..." As they drive into the park, Margaret shows the area where the party is. As they walk, Mordecai pokes his elbow out so Margaret can take it and she does. As they approach the party, Margaret's mom walks up to them. "Hello honey, and who is this nice solider?"  
>"Mom, its Mordecai. He joined the Marines."<br>"Did I hear my little love bug?" Margret's eyes light up.  
>"DADDY!"<br>"Hey there princess. Who is this fine Marine?"  
>"Thats Mordecai Daddy."<br>"Mordecai? You joined the Marines, well then, Im proud to have you at my party solider."  
>"Thank you, Sir." Mordecai replies as he puts his hand out but Mr. Smith just hugs him.<br>"You earned a handshake by jumping out of a helicopter with me, and you earned a hug for jumping out of civilian life with the brave men and women of this country." *

After a very nice ceremony and some champagne, Mordecai drives Margaret home. "T-thank you Mo-rdecai." Margaret speech is slurred.  
>"Your welcome Margaret." Margaret gets out of the HUMVEE but wobbles and falls on her butt as she trys to walk. "Owww... M-m-ordecai... can you...help...me." Margeat trys to make the sentences up but is to drunk to find the words quick enough. Without hesitating, Mordecai picks her up as a Groom does to her Bride and carries her to her apparent, which thankfully is unlocked, and he walks in and lays her on the couch. He is to tired to stand anymore, 'Iv been awake for at least 15 hours', Mordecai thinks to himself as he sits down. He turns to say goodnight to Margaret who is sitting next to him, but when he turns his head, she kisses him while he lays down and Margaret gets on top of him. 'Shes drunk and Im too loopy to care but Im not going to take advantage of her!' he screams to himself as he breaks the kiss. "I'm sorry Margaret... I gotta go!" Margaret is already asleep. Mordecai finds a loose piece of paper and a pen and wrights,<p>

_ Dear Margaret,_

_ By the time you read this I will be at the park. Text or call me when you feel ok. Do not worry, nothing happened between me and you, apart from you kissing me, but that is fine, I learned to deal with things while being Iraq... being away from you... I love you Margaret. I know I never was open, but after a few weeks of being in Iraq and seeing "things", I realized how short life is and how many mistakes you can make it in. So I'm expressing myself to you through this letter, I love you, I never stopped, even after you left I loved you and missed you. If you don't feel the same way, don't worry about me, Im happy as is, I made a promise to a friend before he died that I will always try to make the people I love happy, even if that means I wont be. So please don't worry about me. Well goodbye, and I will wake up between 3-5 AM, jet lag, but anyway. Bye._

_ ~Mordecai,_  
><em> I love you. *<em>

As Mordecai drives back to the park, he smiles because Margaret will truly know how he feels about her. As he pulls in, no one is awake, besides Rigby and Eileen, which from the muffled moans and the occasionally dirty talk, are most likely having sex. 'Good job Rigby.' Mordecai thinks. But he can easily sleep through the love making. His phone vibrates. A text from Margaret.

_**Your most likely asleep... I was able to puke up most of the champagne and drank some water and now I'm a little sober. Im sorry for forcing the kiss on you. And I read the note...**_

Mordecai's heart starts to beat faster and he starts to shake.

_**...I love you too. Goodnight. My Marine.**_

Mordecai cant help but smile... *

* * *

><p><strong>Well thanks for reading, this was to long for me to go over EVERYTHING so there might be spelling or other types of errors, but I hope you like it. If I get a lot of views andor good review(s), Il make more. I ended this so it could be a one-shot but then again it can go on. (I prefer it go on.) If it does go on, give me ideas and/or suggestions and I most likely will add them! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
